


维勇/Puberty

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Summary: “维克托……”少年贴着他的耳朵念着俄罗斯人的名字，数次的抽送后维克托总算对上了少年红棕色的眼眸，他清晰地看着对方眼内彻底被情欲支配的自己的脸，愤怒的咬上少年的耳朵：“我是你的第一次吗？勇利？”模糊的人影最终清晰了起来，胜生勇利高潮的颜容跃进了维克托的眼睛。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 14





	维勇/Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> ※青梅竹马设定，自慰、性幻想、梦遗  
> 推荐bgm：Bom Bidi Bom
> 
> 复健失败（kao

与胜生勇利隔着一道门，维克托一动不动地倚靠在门上。他没法看见对方的脸，只能擅自在脑海中想象着现在的勇利会是什么表情，也许勇利正躺在床上，在用柔软纤细的五指抚慰着自己的同时又小心翼翼地尽量不发出声音，可情到浓时的几声嘤咛还是从紧闭的双唇泄了出去，飘进了维克托的耳朵。尼基弗洛夫突然觉得自己坐下的姿势很不对劲，却又不敢站起身，只能左右挪了挪，然后甩了甩头，企图将脑海里的画面甩出去。

从五分钟之前维克托的指尖就开始痒，可是无论他怎么搓，都找不到那个可以缓解的点，只能干巴巴得握成拳来回抓着空气，直到勇利呼出长长的一口气，接着维克托听见他抽出纸、站起身，以及打开窗户的声音。

勇利从他的房间走了出去，他的脚步轻巧、没几步便下了楼，而维克托依旧坐在地板上感受着从屁股上传来的麻意。

这没什么，俄罗斯青年在心里安慰自己：再过两个月勇利就成年了，青春期的少年自慰是很正常的事情，他想。于是斯拉夫人从地上爬了起来，一头栽在了被子里，假装什么变化都没有。

  
“维克托？”勇利站在维克托的门外喊着，他大概从宽子或者真利那里知道了青梅竹马的所在，一开始躺在床上发呆的维克托迅速翻了个身，假装睡着被惊醒的样子，顺便揉乱了自己的头发。

尼基弗洛夫爬了起来，郑重地将门拉开。时隔一年，终于又见到了这张叫他心心念念的脸庞。勇利的脸颊上浮着几片潮红——维克托说服自己那是因为急匆匆跑上楼才产生的——他的头发比一年前长了不少，前额的碎发软绵绵地遮住了眉尾，红棕色的眼底与记忆中一样堆积着无数发着光的宝藏，脸颊似乎褪去了一些稚气，却依旧显得十分孩子气。门打开的那一瞬间，勇利的唇角挑得高高的。他的上身套着一件短袖的白衬衣，年轻的躯体隔着一层薄薄的布料若隐若现，二十二岁的青年不动声色地转开了眼神，按耐住下腹的一阵涌动，伸手揉了揉他的头发。

“本来想等你醒来给你一个惊喜的，谁知道我躺在床上睡着了。”维克托的眼神不受控制地飘在了勇利的手上，少年的左手揪着衣角，右手则握成了拳。维克托突然开始思考他的青梅竹马是用哪只手安慰自己的，他尴尬地吞了吞口水，总觉得在他眼里的勇利有哪里变了。“没关系的！”勇利摇了摇头，而维克托现在才注意到他光着脚，于是他抬起手想要将黑发的少年拉进房间，可在即将碰到那一瞬间，勇利却躲开了他踩上了房间内的榻榻米。

尼基弗洛夫愣在原地，一股失落感还有其他的什么冲上了他的喉咙。

“我以为你还要几天才回来呢……本来想去机场接你的。”勇利背对着他的青梅竹马，一只手抓着另一只手。维克托转过身看着黑发少年微微发红的后脖颈，生生咽下真正想要吐出口的话。“我想早点见到勇利哦。”他走上前想要抱住他——就像过去十八年一直做得那样——可是当他的手扶上对方的腰时，一切又变得怪异起来，好像放在哪儿都显得不对劲。他的手僵在了勇利的腰边，勇利侧过头看着维克托，而维克托……他伸出手妄图捏一捏勇利腰上的赘肉，却什么都没抓到。

“勇利，有在减肥吗？”俄罗斯人又不死心地抓了两下，勇利垂下眼睛，脸颊与耳尖不知什么时候红了一片。维克托倒吸了一口凉气，从刚才开始不断从头顶滴落的几种情绪堆满了心脏，最终溢出了胸腔，维克托的脸变得有些扭曲，可他自己又说不上来到底是哪种情绪导致他这么暴躁，他扭过头不去看勇利，说：“我有点累了。”并在胜生勇利担忧的表情下勉强露出一个难看的笑容，黑发青年手足无措地看着他，“只是坐了太久飞机太累了而已，见到勇利我就放心了。”维克托双手扶住勇利的肩膀，强迫他转了个身后推出了房间。

“我没事的哦。”尼基弗洛夫笑着在勇利困惑的表情中拉上了门，又一次倚靠在门上后缓缓坐到了地上。

他低着头，表情比任何时候都要灰暗。

  
尼基弗洛夫做了个梦。梦里的他在某个非常熟悉的房间里，他记得梦中见到的书桌的模样，也记得梦中那张床的柔软。

他与谁在那张床上缠绵着，维克托将那个模糊的人影压在身下，索要着对方的喘息。他低下头，在对方的额角落下细碎的吻，又从他的鼻尖蹭到唇角，最终叼住对方的唇报复似得舔弄着他，对方被他捉弄得连连喘气，伸出手想要推开维克托，却被霸道的俄罗斯人钳住。维克托顺着他雪白的脖颈吮出几个痕迹，他一手压着对方的手，一手伸进对方的衬衫，攀上了他胸前的敏感，维克托隔着薄布轻啃着其中一边的乳头，少年发出难耐的呻吟，光裸着的脚蹭上了维克托的脚踝。青年抬起头看着对方模糊的脸好一会儿，被压住的少年发出类似哭泣的啜泣声，可他的膝盖却急不可耐的磨蹭着维克托肿胀的胯下，他挣扎着、又像催促一般渴望着维克托的吻，他昂起头，想要凑上俄罗斯人的嘴唇，可到最后却只能被维克托落在脸颊的碎吻敷衍而过。

维克托将头钻进少年的衬衫，像两人小时候藏在被窝之中偷偷读着绘本那样，他埋头忘情地嘬着一边的乳头，时而拉起，时而啃咬，仿佛要将那只干瘪的胸榨出乳汁那般在少年放纵的嘤咛声中逗弄着少年的敏感。

这件衣服的质量比想象中的还要好，维克托想着。他松开了按住少年的另一只手，从被撑开的衬衫下退了出去，伸手将衣服推到了对方的锁骨处，一只手揉捏着还未开发过的那边乳头，另一只手扶在了少年的腰上，维克托停在了那，而少年抬起了模糊的脸，对他说了一句什么。

尼基弗洛夫低下头吻住对方，对方笨拙又火热的吻技逗地维克托头晕目眩，维克托妄图侵略对方，但每回都被对方稚嫩的回击绕地晕头转向，对方大胆地摸上维克托的躯体，他柔软的十指抚摸着俄罗斯人的后腰，再也无法只甘心与这个地步的维克托托起对方的背，将那层薄布从他身上剥了下来。他埋在少年的脖颈，一只手搓弄对方乳头的同时拼死嗅着他的气息，而另一只手则顺着滑软的腰肢探入少年的裤子。

他伸手包住少年吃力撑起内裤的性器上下套弄着，少年破碎的呻吟声从两人的唇间跳出，维克托吻到他无力反驳，只能费力绷直着自己的腰，确保自己不会倒在床上；可他又是不服输的，软绵无力的手臂不知什么时候勾住了俄罗斯人的腰带，想扯开却力不从心，维克托大发慈悲地牵起少年的手一把扯开自己的裤腰带，少年则突然回了神，他将维克托扑倒在床上，接着维克托来不及反应的那一瞬间拉下了他的裤子，俄罗斯人蠢蠢欲动的性器迫不及待地跳了出来，少年急不可耐地伸出柔软纤细的手指温柔地握住它，在维克托愤怒的反抗中含进了嘴里。

维克托发出满足的喘息，他撑起上半身，右手无力地揉着少年的黑发。少年则费力地吞吐着维克托的分身，口水顺着他的唇角滴落在耻毛内，他用舌头舔弄着渗出液体的柱头，又用嘴唇从上至下蹭着柱身绷起的青筋，最后他握着维克托肿胀的性器迟迟不肯再动，反而抬起脸自豪地看着他。

“经常做这件事吗？”维克托问，自己的声音像一块吸满了愤怒与嫉妒的海绵，他伸出手捏住了少年的脸颊，凶恶的咬上对方的唇角，少年的唇角向上翘着、眉角也向上翘着，他看上去十分愉悦，又极其无辜：“你希望我是第几次呢？”黑发的少年问，他扒住了维克托的身躯，跨坐在他的身上。少年吻着维克托的嘴角、脸颊、鼻尖、最后停在了维克托扭曲的眉间，他褪去身上仅剩的裤子，他撑开自己淌着水的后穴，蹭了蹭同样湿润的柱头后双手撑着维克托的腹肌，直直坐了下去。

少年抓着维克托的腰，不知餍足的后穴一下又一下的接收着俄罗斯人坚硬的炙热，比歌声还要美妙的呻吟被维克托的挺动撞得稀碎，因为无力导致少年的头前后晃动着，最终只能求助似的倚靠在维克托的肩膀上。尼基弗洛夫在这一下时总算找回了自己的理智，他狠狠地咬上对方的脖子，一个反转将他带到自己的身下，在少年尖叫般的呻吟中更加用力地抽插起来。

“维……维克托……”那个模糊的人影一边哭着一边将自己的五指挤进维克托的手掌，维克托靠近他的脸颊扼住他要说出口的话，同时与他十指紧扣，他凑近少年的耳边，感受着对方黑软的发丝蹭过自己的唇角。

“维克托……”少年贴着他的耳朵念着俄罗斯人的名字，数次的抽送后维克托总算对上了少年红棕色的眼眸，他清晰地看着对方眼内彻底被情欲支配的自己的脸，愤怒的咬上少年的耳朵：“我是你的第一次吗？勇利？”  
模糊的人影最终清晰了起来，胜生勇利高潮的颜容跃进了维克托的眼睛。

维克托将内裤与其他的几件衣物一齐丢进了洗衣机，他忍着头疼扶着额头，忍不住回味着下午的梦。做出那种梦并不是他一开始所期望的，可他的思绪从不小心听到青梅竹马自慰开始就变得奇怪起来。叫人要命的是梦里所经历的每个细节他都记得一清二楚，甚至连梦中勇利滴下来的汗的触感他都能记清清楚楚。

“维克托？”勇利应该是听到了洗衣机运作的声音，现在是深夜两点，黑发的少年揉着惺忪的睡眼试探性地站在不远处，他担忧地看着维克托，而维克托低着头不去看勇利的脸，胜生勇利朝着他的方向近了一步，维克托注释着他越走越近的脚掌，最后将视线停在了勇利交织在一起的双手上。

“你从下午就看上去有些不对劲……是不舒服吗？”勇利的手指纠结的缠在一起，维克托摇了摇头。

洗衣机运作的隆隆声回响在不大的盥洗室，俄罗斯人深吸了一口气，仿佛直视与他相处十八年的青梅竹马是多么艰难的事一般，他抬起脸，将胜生勇利重新锁在了自己眼底。分明才几个小时不见，勇利此时在他的眼里似乎全都变了个样子，直到刚才还处于熟睡状态导致勇利后脑勺的头发胡乱翘着，他的脸颊泛着红光，下唇似乎起了一层不太显眼的死皮。温柔的眉毛不安地撇成一个小八字，维克托猛地注意到他的呼吸变重了。

维克托？  
维克托？  
胜生勇利又朝着维克托所在的方向走近了几步，但年轻气盛的俄罗斯人脑海里几乎都是梦中琐碎的片段，勇利每走近一步，他的心跳声就越高一度，直到一无所知的黑发少年伸出右手在维克托的面前挥了挥——

维克托尼基弗洛夫隔断了理智线，抬起手钳住胜生勇利的手腕。他半眯着眼睛凑近迎上少年的手掌心，在正中心刻上一个吻。

“是有哪里不对劲了。”他说，大拇指顺着手腕凹陷的位置缓缓推入掌心，他的五指仔仔细细掠过少年手背的每一寸皮肤，最终趁着呼吸变得紧张急促的胜生勇利发呆的瞬间挤进了对方五指的缝隙，与其十指相扣。

胜生勇利被扣住的手指下意识地弯曲了几下，几个模糊的音节蹦到嘴边却又被咽了下去，尼基弗洛夫往外走了几步，勇利则毫无预兆地跟在了他的身后。

“啊！”维克托想起了什么：“勇利下午做的我都看见了哦！”

“哎？”

“所以都是勇利的错呢。”

“等一下……什么？”只领会到前半句的胜生勇利红着脸试图甩开维克托的禁锢，俄罗斯人却越扣越紧，他借着余光偷偷瞟着脸红失措的少年：“多等两个月好了……”偷偷嘟囔着这句话。

  



End file.
